The Different Colors of a Heart
by Natsumi-Chan23
Summary: Sakura is abused by her boyfriend but no one believes her. This happens and then that happens and she ends up being rescued by the Akatsuki! But wait, what happens when she starts to develop feelings for one of the members? XxXLEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERSXxX


**Me:** Hey wonderful people of Fanfiction! I'm so glad you took the time to read my VERY FIRST STORY! :D *glomp* Thank you so much! You have-

**Sakura:** Natsumi… You're rambling.

**Me:** OH! Gomen nasai! But anyways… Even though this is my first story, I promise it's not gonna be horrible. And I find it rather funny that my first story's RATED M with LEMONS!

**Sakura:** Can we please get on with the story? The readers don't really read these anyway.

**Naruto:** Believe it!

**Me:** *goes into emo corner and cries* Why are they so mean to me Bobiiiton? Whyyyy?

**Naruto & Sakura:** ...

**Sakura:** Naruto, do the disclaimer before we lose the readers.

**Naruto:** Natumi-Chan23 doesn't own anything with my name on it! Dattebayo!

"This is speech"

"_This is thoughts"_

"_**This is their inner's voice"**_

**This is dreams… I'll also say when it's a dream.**

_This is flash backs… I'll also say when it's a flashback._

_The Different Colors of a Heart_

/SAKURA'S POV: \\

January 15th, 12:56 a.m.

I'm in the hospital, as usual, working on healing a Jounin who just got back from his teams mission. From what I read from the report, on their way back, they were ambushed. Figures. I swear the enemies only ambush Konoha ninjas when they know I'LL be the one who has to heal them.

Just as I got done healing the last injury; a deep gash to the stomach; Tsunade came in the room. "Sakura, you can go now. Your shift is long over." Great. Just Great. "Really? Thanks, Tsunade-shishou! I totally lost track of time!" I really didn't. I just didn't want to go home and find HIM there.

So I grudgingly went to my office so I could change. I tried to be as slow as possible while changing but it still only took me fifteen minutes. Damn. I wish I could stay here but Tsunade would just kick me out saying, "You need a life other than the hospital, Sakura! Go flirt with your nice boyfriend like all the other girls your age do!"

After I was done, I waited for Tsunade to kick me out, which took her half an hour may I add, I started my trek home. I made sure to stop by mom and dad's grave on the way though.

They had died a couple years after Sasuke-kun left. I used to have nightmares about their deaths every night until Dr. Hanabusa gave me my prescription. I tried to stop a couple times but then the nightmares would come back with three times the force. So I just keep taking them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I said as I kneeled down in front of their graves whilst lightly brushing my fingertips across their names. "I miss you. I wish you were here now, so that I wouldn't have to face him alone. I know I should break up with him, but it'll just get worse if I try. You know that. But all I ask is that you please, watch over me." As I said the last part, my eyes stung with tears which had just started to fall. I sat there for a couple more minutes before wiping away my tears and standing up, finally heading home.

The streets were, of course, dead silent. Not even crickets dared to make a noise. I couldn't blame them. It was what? Almost three? I check my watch to make sure. Yep. It was 2:45. That's good.

As I stood in front of my house, I noticed no lights were on inside. That's good. I slowly walk up, unlock the door and slip inside. I shut and lock the door behind me then quietly slip off my shoes. I pause, listening for even the slightest of noise. I hear nothing. That's good. I quietly walk through the kitchen to get to the stairs. I see 3 empty bottles of Gin on the table. NOT GOOD. I quickly shuffle through the kitchen and start climbing the steps. I suddenly hear a noise come from behind me so I turn around and try to find the source. I slowly descend the steps and keep searching for the noise. _**"SAKURA!" **_yelled my inner.___"What?"_ I thought back. _**"RUN!" **__"Huh? Why?"_ _**"RUN SAKURA! HE'S RIGHT BEHI—"**_ "Welcome home Sakura."

**Me:** CLIFFHANGER!

**Sakura:** How could you put a cliffhanger in your first story?

**Me:** What? Cliffhangers make a better story and leave the readers wanting more. And besides, aren't you wondering who your boyfriend is?

**Sakura:** SHUT UP! And you lied! There was no humor, lemons, romance or even AKATSUKI in this story!

**Me:** I know! And I'm sorry! But it's only the first chapter! I promise there will be ALL OF THAT in later chapters!

**Sakura:** At least tell me when Akatsuki show up? I want to look my best.

**Me:** … You're so shallow. But anyways, I plan on having the Akatsuki show up in the very beginning of Chapter 3. So, please bear with me!

**Sakura:** Ugh. Fine.

**Naruto:** Hey! Why wasn't I in the story?

**Me:** Don't worry. You'll be in the next chapter. *glares at him.*

**Naruto:** Hey! Why're you glaring at me?

**Me:** Wait for the next chapter and find out, baka.

**Naruto:** … Until then, DON'T TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS! BELIEVE IT!


End file.
